Rollercoster Relationship
by storyqueen13
Summary: I was sick of Tanya and Paige so I made up a completely new character. It's mainly about Jason. I would really love to know what everyone thinks. Leave a comment.


**Rollercoaster Relationship**

Jason stood with his face pointed towards the sky, squinted in the sun and sighed. He was so tired. He had so much work to catch up on he didn't know where to start. It had been 5 years since he had graduated high school. Paige had moved away to university. He hardly spoke to her anymore. Occasionally she came back on the holidays to see her family but things were awkward between them. A lot had changed since then. Jason had met a girl, Pheobe, and had had a rollercoaster of a relationship with her resulting in Pheobe having their son, Bobby. Soon after they broke up, leaving Jason to raise their son on his own. It was hard having a relationship with Pheobe. She was dramatic and high maintenance. Ever since they broke up it seemed all they did was fight. He hated fighting with her. He didn't want Bobby to see that. It didn't matter so much now because he was so young but when he got older it would affect him more so Jason wanted to find some common ground with her. Bobby was a little over a year old. He looked exactly like Jason with a head of blonde curls and big blue eyes. The exact opposite to his mother, Pheobe that had emerald green eyes and straight brown hair just past her shoulders. Jason wanted to name him Bobby after his father that had died when he was 14 and luckily Pheobe had agreed. Bobby had kept him up all night last night and that's why he was tired. Jason still lived at the Marina with his mother. It was easier that way. They took in turns at working and looking after Bobby. Jason was grateful to his mother. She had been a life saver helping out with Bobby and doing more than her fair share of the work while he was going through the difficult break up with Pheobe. When Bobby was first born they needed money. They were struggling to make ends meet. Jason was taking Bobby with him over to his mother's and working at the Marina while she took care of him. Pheobe was working night shift and sleeping in the day so it wasn't easy for her to take care of Bobby. She took him on her days off. They were both over worked and tired so the fights started. Mostly the fights were about work and money. Then Pheobe started drinking to cope and she slept around. Jason couldn't forgive her for that and they decided it was best they went their separate ways. So he moved back in with his Mother, Peggy, so she could help out. Jason heard someone come up behind him and turn to see Pheobe walking towards him. "Hey." She greeted him. "Hey." He replied. "I'm here to pick up Bobby. Is he ready?" Pheobe looked up at Jason. "Umm... I don't know if..." Jason stalled. Pheobe's face fell. "Jase. Don't start with me. It's my day. You said I could have him!"

"I know. I know I said you could but he was up all night with the flu and I think it's just best if he stays here and sleeps." Jason kept working just to avoid looking at her. She grabbed his arm to stop him. "You're just making excuses again Jason! Why won't you let me have him?" She was starting to get hysterical. He hated it when she was like this. Why couldn't they have a normal civilised conversation like adults instead of blowing things out of proportion and making a big deal out of it? "Well!? Why are you keeping my son from me!?" She was yelling now. The heat and being so tired finally got to Jason and he snapped. "It's because I don't trust you! I don't trust you to have him!" He said harshly. Pheobe looked shocked. She was visible upset. He thought she might cry. "You don't trust me to look after my own son?" She whispered. She looked so hurt at what he'd said that he felt bad and he softened his voice. "Look... You know how you get when you're not on your medication..."

"But I am! I'm fine. I can take him. Please Jason..." He turned away and sighed inwardly and said quietly "Not today, Phe. He's got the flu and he's been a handful. Maybe later in the week." Pheobe glared at him. "Fine. Fuck you. You're an asshole." She turned and stalked away leaving Jason to wonder if he'd done the right thing keeping her from her son.

Pheobe lay in bed curled up in the foetal position crying softly. She didn't understand why Jason was doing this. She was taking her medication and she was fine. She was quiet capable of looking after Bobby. Why would he want to keep the boy away from his mother? It hurt her that he was doing this. It made her so angry! What right did he have! First he takes Bobby away to live with him and now he won't even let her see him. She missed him so much. Pheobe knew that Jason was only doing what he thought was right for Bobby but it still hurt. Pheobe had threatened to take him to court for custody of Bobby but they both knew with her problems she would never win so she let it go. She just wished they could come to some kind of a compromise and that Jason would stick to it instead of making up excuses all the time of why she couldn't have him. Pheobe wiped away the tears and turned over to wake the guy lying next to her. Pity she couldn't remember his name. It was the second guy she'd been with today. She'd had sex with her boss after work this morning. She knew this was a sign she was getting sick again but it wasn't like the last time when she and Jason had broken up. She knew what she was doing this time. She was fine. Or so she kept telling herself that. Last time she was so out of control she scared herself. She was sorry she hurt Jason. He didn't deserve that but it was probably for the best that they separated. Bobby shouldn't be around all that fighting. They kept their fights in private now so Bobby couldn't see and they both tried hard to be civilised around him.

Pheobe looked at the clock. It was time to go to work. Ergh... She was so hung over. She woke what's his name and told him to leave. She promised to call but she knew she wouldn't. She threw the bit of paper with his number on it in the bin and sighed. She wondered if she should give her ex, Nick, a call. He was always up for a screw. But he was still in love with her and she didn't feel the same way. That was too much drama and god knows she has enough of that in her life already. She got ready for work as she thought about calling Jason tomorrow and seeing if she could have Bobby. Even just for an hour. She frowned as she knew it would never happen. Damn Jason!

Jason watched Tanya sitting on the floor playing with Bobby. She was good with him. Things were good between Jason and Tanya at the moment. They were just hanging out, having fun together, not complicated. They weren't officially a couple but they were sleeping together. No strings attached which suited Jason fine. He didn't need the drama of a relationship but it was nice to know he had someone to turn to when it all got too much for him. He cared about Tanya but they could never be in a relationship. It just wouldn't work. So for the time being they agreed to have some fun and see what happens. Tanya noticed Jason staring at her. "What?" She smiled amused by his daydreaming. Jason shook himself out of it. "Uh... Nothing. I just..." He faltered. Tanya got up, walked over to him and kissed him softly. 'I'm gunna go... I'll call you later tonight?" Jason hugged her as he replied "Yeah. I'll talk to you later." He watched her walk away and smiled then he went to change his son's diaper.

Pheobe lay in bed and watched Nick get dressed. She knew she shouldn't have done it but she'd always had a soft spot for him and found it hard to say no. He had come round the night before and she knew what he wanted. She was tired but she didn't have the energy to argue with him so she just let him have his way so she could go to sleep. "Talk to Jason." Nick said as he buttoned up his shirt. Pheobe pulled the blanket up to her chin and frowned. "What's the point Nick? He won't listen."

"He's your son." Pheobe made an unlady like snort. "It doesn't matter. He's the father. He's raising Bobby and he knows best. I'm just the crazy ex." Nick looked at her. God she was beautiful. "You're not crazy. Do you want me to talk to him?" Pheobe sat up. "No! Nick just stay out of it!" Despite everything that had happened Nick and Jason were pretty good mates. "Okay. If you need me, call me. You know I'm here for you." He walked over to the bed and kissed her goodbye. "I have to go. I'll call you." He walked out. She knew he would call and she wished he wouldn't. Pheobe wished she had a simpler life but she knew she had no one to blame but herself. She rolled over and went to sleep.

A few days later, Jason pulled up at Pheobe's and got out and stretched. He walked around and got Bobby out of his seat and carried him inside. He sat him down in the lounge with a couple of soft toys and went to find Pheobe. He walked through the house and hesitated with his hand above her bedroom door handle before he opened it. She was in a compromising position with her boss, Adam. "Jesus Christ." He muttered and slammed the door behind him. He stalked back to the lounge and gathered Bobby and his things. There was no way in hell he was staying here. Pheobe ran into the lounge still tying up her cream silk dressingown, her normally straighten hair curling around, framing her face. "Jason, wait!" She pleaded. He turned around angrily with his son resting on his hip and growled. "Why? There's no way I'm leaving Bobby here." Pheobe pouted. "I'm sorry. I forgot you said you'd drop him off today. Adam was just leaving." Jason rolled his eyes. He didn't believe that for a second. "What are you doing with him anyway? He's your boss!"

"Adam's my friend! He was my friend before he was my boss! You know that! We've been friends for years!" Jason shook his head and rocked Bobby as he started to cry from all the yelling. "And that makes it okay? You want to risk your job for that?" Pheobe shrugged and smiled smugly. "He's hot. And we're both single and lonely. I don't see how it's any different to what you have with Tanya." Jason clenched his jaw in anger. "Don't you bring Tanya into this." Pheobe had never hidden her hatred of Tanya. And the feeling was mutual. Pheobe took a deep breath and her expression softened. She whispered. "I'm sorry. I forgot. Please don't take him." She looked so crushed. And so sexy. He loved her hair when she let it curl naturally. It softened her already delicate features. Jason was just about to relent when Adam walked up behind her in a pair of jeans and put a hand on her shoulder. "Is everything okay?" Jason's blood began to boil again and he glared at Adam. "It's fine. I was just leaving." And he turned with Bobby still crying in his arms and walked away leaving Pheobe to hate herself for screwing up yet again.

That night, Jason took another drink at the bar and listened to his best friend, Danny, drone on. He loved Danny like a brother but sometimes his constant chatter got on his nerves. Jason closed his eyes and pressed his fingers to his pounding head, massaging his temple. "Danny, give it a rest would you?" Danny stopped mid sentence and sat quiet for a bit before starting again. "What's up with you, Jase?" Jason sighed and shrugged. "Nothin'. I'm sorry, man. I'm just tired."

"Is the little man keeping you up?" Danny adored Bobby. He liked to think of himself as an uncle. He practically was. Jason and Danny had grown up together. They'd been through everything together. They were non blood brothers. "Yeah. He has the flu. Mom's taking care of him tonight. I need a break." Jason downed the rest of his drink and signalled to the bartender for a refill. "Your mom's been pretty good taking care of him hasn't she?" Danny was absentmindedly ripping up a bar coaster. "Yeah. She's been great. I don't know what I would do without her." Danny dreaded asking the next question but he was so curious he had to. "And Pheobe?" Jason frowned at the question. "You know what she's like." Danny half turned on his bar stool to face Jason. "Yeah, I know Jase. But she loves that kid and she'd never do anything to hurt him. I think you should just give her a chance." Danny likes Pheobe. They always got along great. That's why he hates seeing them fight. He wished they'd get along but Jason wasn't one to keep his opinion to himself or let things go when he should. Pheobe was much the same. That's why they always clashed. There were always fireworks between those two. And they have chemistry. There was no denying that. "I walked in on her with Adam." Jason ran his hands over his tired eyes. Danny's mouth hangs open for a second in shock before he closed it. "Her boss?? That sucks. But her sex life really has nothing to do with you. And it's got nothing to do with her capability of looking after Bobby."

"How can I trust her when she keeps doing stupid things like this?" Jason stared into his drink.

"You know she's going through a tough time at the moment. Give her a break, Jase." Danny starts ripping up another coaster despite the glares from the bartender. They had been drinking for quite a while now and it was almost midnight. Danny looked at his watch. "I should get home. Erin will kill me." Jason nodded and stumbled to the door. He hadn't been this drunk in a while. He walked out the door and someone coming in the other way bumped into him. "Sorry, man." Jason apologized. The old drunken man sneered at him. "Why don't you watch where you're fucking going?" Jason glared at the drunken idiot. He smelt like he hadn't showered in weeks and he hadn't shaved at all. He smelled of dirt, booze and cigarettes. He was dirty with old clothes that had holes in them. "I said I was sorry." Jason said through gritted teeth. Danny laid a hand on Jason's forearm. "Jase. Let's go." The smelly drunk stood nose to nose with Jason, sizing him up then he pushed him. "Get out of my way, you hooligan." He hiccupped and swayed. Jason didn't like being pushed so he pushed the man back. "No. Why don't you have another drink, old man?" Jason glared. "Piss off." The man was really getting on Jason's nerves. He pushed him again and the man stumbled back into the wall then he lunged forward at Jason, punching him in the face. Jason smiled as he wiped the blood from his lip on the back of his hand. He didn't know why but it felt good to be punched. For him to feel something. He had been feeling numb inside for the past few days and he didn't know why. It was like something was missing from his life. "Jase! Let's go!" Danny grabbed his arm and Jason let him pull him away, the old man muttering under his breath as he went back inside the bar. "What a jerk." Jason commented as Danny sighed. "You always make things worse."

"He ran into me!" Jason protested. They walked in silence for a while before Jason said anything. "You go home, Danny. I'm gunna take a walk for a while." Danny looked at him concerned. "Are you gunna be okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just need to clear my head." Danny said goodbye and reluctantly left and Jason kept walking. He didn't know where to. He suddenly found himself outside Pheobe's. It was dark inside. Well, it _was_ late. She must be asleep. Jason felt a sudden urge to see her. He walked to the backdoor and got the spare key she kept hidden and let himself in. He took off his shoes and left them at the backdoor and crept inside. He tried to go quietly to her room but he tripped over something in the dark. Swearing under his breath he went to her room and stood outside her door. A sudden thought hit him. What if she wasn't alone? Maybe he was making a mistake coming here. There was only one way to find out, he thought, and opened the door as quietly as he could and let himself in. The bedside light clicked on and Pheobe half sat up rubbing her eyes. "Jason? What the...?" He grinned sheepishly at her. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." She sat up more awake now. "What are you doing?" Sounding a little irritated. "I was just... in the neighbourhood..." Pheobe looked at the clock. "In the neighbourhood? At 1am? On a Monday?" He grinned at her. "Yeah..." She frowned back at him, confused. "What do you want?" He walked over to the bed and kissed her. Pheobe pushed him away. "You're drunk. I'll call you a cab. You need to go home." Jason kissed down her neck while she grabbed the portable phone next to the bed and tried to call the cab company. "I need you." She pushed him back again. "No, Jase! You're going to regret this. We _both _will regret this." Jason took the phone out of her hand and threw it on the bed out of reach. "I can't stop thinking about you." He murmured against her neck between kisses as he moved his fingers lightly over her thin nightgown. He breathed her in. She smelt so good. Like lavender. It was the body moisturiser she used. "Jason. Stop." She tried again, pushing him back but he wouldn't budge. "I miss you..." Pheobe's heart broke at his confession. "I miss you too, Jase..." He kissed her again, deeply, his tongue exploring her mouth and she gave into him, letting him remove her nightgown. He stroked her nipples with his thumb as she removed his shirt. Jason quickly removed his pants and fell into bed with her, covering them with the blanket. He removed her underwear then grinded his body against hers as she whimpered softly. She spread her legs wider as his fingers found her wet pussy and they slipped inside her. Pheobe gasp and let the feeling overwhelm her. Jason moved his fingers in and out slowly, teasing her. He was so hard. She panted slightly in anticipation and moaned. "Now, Jase..." He positioned himself above her and guided himself in slowly and groaned. It felt so good. So familiar. He moved in long, slow strokes at first before picking up the pace. She dug her nails into his back, panting hard, begging for release. It wasn't long before it came. She cried out as she came hard and Jason couldn't wait any longer and he let himself go. Relief flooded through him and he clung to her panting with exhaustion. "Oh... my... God..." She panted. Jason rolled off and lay beside her. He put and arm around her and she lay with her head on his shoulder. They lay there, not saying anything, both trying to slow their breathing. It wasn't long before they were both fast asleep.

Jason woke with a pounding head and groaned. He touched a finger to his slightly swollen lip from when he was punched last night. He looked at the clock. 7:15 am. He had to get home. He had to get Bobby and start work. He quickly dressed, careful not to wake Pheobe and left. When Pheobe woke up later that morning, she found she was alone. She felt stupid. How could she have let that happen? Her and Jason's relationship was already complicated enough. Now they'd just made it worse. How was she going to face him now? Pheobe groaned and pulled the blankets over her head trying to block out the day.

Early that afternoon, Jason was working on a boat when Pheobe came down the Marina to meet him. "Hey..." He said carefully. He wasn't sure how she was reacting to what happened last night. He stood up and wiped his greasy hands on a cloth before turning to her. "About last night..." Pheobe interrupted him. "Did you mean it?" She looked up at him wide eyed. "Yeah. I miss you..." before he had a chance to say but... Pheobe started talking again. "I want to give our relationship another go. I want to be with you, Jase. You and me and Bobby as a family." She takes his hand in hers and looks pleadingly into his eyes. Jason looks away and removes his hand from hers. "I can't." Pheobe looks confused. "But last night..."

"Last night was a mistake. You were right. We never should have..." He was avoiding looking at her. "But you came over last night. You said you missed me..." Her voice shook with emotion.

"I do! But that doesn't mean we should get back together." Tears were starting to well up in her eyes. "Why not?!" She cried. Jason looked up at the clear blue sky and took a deep breath. "Because I can't risk you hurting me again. If we try to make this work and it doesn't... You're going to leave. I can't do that to Bobby. You can't keep walking in and out of his life. It's not fair." Pheobe sniffed and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. "I won't leave. It will be different this time. I promise. We can be a family, Jase. Isn't that what you want? Isn't that what's best for Bobby?" Jason couldn't argue with that. He knew she was right. Jason sighed heavily and gave in. "Okay. We'll give it another try. You have to promise me you'll be faithful. And promise that you won't leave when things get tough." Pheobe nodded. "Yes. I promise. I love you, Jase." Jason pulls her in for a cuddle and kissed her deeply and tenderly. "I love you too, Phe" To be continued....


End file.
